The Great Batman Grossology Crossover
by Murderous Incident
Summary: Batman and the Grossologists Abby and Ty Archer must unite in order to save their cities from total destruction. I OWN NOTHING....by the way. Oh, and this story may suck a little. It's my first one. Still, hope you guys like it.
1. Arkham Asylum Interview File: Poison Ivy

**Arkham Asylum Patient Interview File**

**Patient: **Dr. Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isely; **ID: **67945

**Interview #: **75

**Dr. Cassidy: **This is Sarah Cassidy conducting patient interview number 75 on patient 67945, Dr. Pamela Lillian Isely, otherwise known by her criminal identity: Poison Ivy. Isely has been returned to Arkham Asylum by Batman, only after robbing a bank and murdering 37 men with a toxic poison. It's too bad. She's been showing progress after our last few interviews, and I was thinking that we were finally going to have a breakthrough.

**[Door Opens]**

**Dr. Cassidy: **Hello Ivy, how are you doing today?

**Poison Ivy: **I'm good Sarah.

**Dr. Cassidy: **I thought we could open some discussion with your recent escape attempt from Arkham. It strikes me odd that you would make one. I felt like we were making such a breakthrough.

**Poison Ivy: **That's simple Sarah. I felt….troubled….by our new patient.

**Dr. Cassidy: **Are you referring to Chester Rotting-Field?

**Poison Ivy: **That's right

**Dr. Cassidy: **And you felt that you had to escape from Arkham?

**Poison Ivy: **Of course! I refuse to be in the same prison with him!

**Dr. Cassidy: **Has he done anything to you? Did he hurt you at all?

**Poison Ivy: **No. If he did, I would have killed him by now. He, however, hurt my fellow plants

**Dr. Cassidy: **Are you referring to the last plan Chester has done…rotting a large portion of a park in Ringworm City?

**Poison Ivy: **Of course! How dare he kill off a whole forest of poor, defenseless, beautiful trees, and dare to come into the same prison where I am being kept? I wouldn't have it! Then, I was going to develop a site to stay and plan some ways to get back at Rot.

**Dr. Cassidy: **Why did you rob a bank?

**Poison Ivy: **Establishing a site and plotting revenge isn't cheap, honey. I'll get my revenge, just you wait. If Rotting-Field ever hurts my babies again, I'll personally make sure that the so-called Grossologists that captured him will never have to deal with _him _ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

"So, Rot. How do you like your new home? Do you miss running around in the open, rotting poor, defenseless plants at your will?" Poison Ivy taunted with a malevolent sneer as she glared through the thick, rusting, iron bars of her prison cell toward Kid Rot, who lurked in the adjacent one. He was perched on the edge of the filthy white mattress where the Penguin once slept, his arms rested against his knees. He turned his head towards Ivy and shot her a dirty look.

"Go hug a tree or screw a flower or whatever the hell it is you do!" Rot snapped. Soft snickers emerged from the other inmates in the cell block. The taunting smirk on Poison Ivy's face's transformed into a threatening glare.

"How dare you talk to a lady like that?" Poison Ivy snapped. Kid Rot turned his body towards Poison Ivy's direction, and a malevolent grin curved on his lips.

"I don't see any ladies around here! All I see is a green-skinned bimbo in a jail cell!" Kid Rot shot back.

"Bimbo! Why you rotted-skin, foul-mouthed little punk! If I weren't in this cell, I swear I'd…!"

"Will both of you shut up? If I have to listen to you two bitch and moan for one more minute…" Two-Face growled from another cell.

"Yeah! All you two have been doing ever since you met each other was argue, argue, and argue! I'm sick of it!" Scarecrow added. Suddenly, there was the slam of an opening door and the sound of thundering footsteps with an equally aggressive voice.

"All of you need to be quiet, or else I'm going to teach you _all _some manners! Rot, you've got visitors!" Officer Cash yelled.

"Visitors?" Rot asked.

"Yeah, two psychologists from Ringworm here to see you." Cash replied, more calmly. The trio of footsteps eased quietly down the dark hall of the cell block towards Kid Rot's cell. Kid Rot approached the iron bars of the prison cell to see the doctors. The two wore large caps that shaded their faces, and long lab coats covered their bodies. Kid Rot could see a long, bright, yellow smile and a flash of white skin concealed within the shadows that the hats made.

"You two are doctors?" Kid Rot asked.

"That's right, kid! We're here to make you feel _all _better." The male doctor replied. He quickly moved his fist toward Cash, where a cloud of green gas immediately sprayed in his face. Cash coughed for a moment, edging backwards away from the psychologists. A low laugh emerged from the male psychologist as he pulled off his hat.

"Joker! It's….." However, before Cash could finish his statement, vociferous, maniacal laughter began to escape from Cash's mouth. Cash fell backwards as his eyes stung a bright yellow and his face turned a clown white. In only moments, Cash fell unconscious.

"The Joker?" Kid Rot asked.

"In the flesh!" The Joker replied, stripping off the white lab coat to reveal his custom-designed purple suit.

"What? Were you expecting that midget with an over-sized blemish for a head to come?" Harley Quinn asked as she took her own disguise, revealing her bright, red harlequin outfit.

"What are you two doing here?" Kid Rot questioned.

"What do you think? We're busting you out of here!" The Joker replied.

"Busting me out? But why?" Kid Rot asked.

"You see Chester, I'm planning a little party for all of us to have fun in, and to have our little party, you're just the guy to help us out." Joker explained.

"And what exactly makes you think that _I _want to be a part of it?" Kid Rot asked.

"Because while I…we…have our party, I can take out the Batman once and for all, and you can take out those pesky, meddling kids that caused you to come here in the first place!" The Joker explained.

"And I'd love for those kids to get rid of him while they're at it! It's what he deserves after he rotted my precious plants!" Poison Ivy growled. Harley Quinn quickly turned around.

"Ivy! It's been weeks!" Quinn shrieked with happiness, quickly dashing over to Poison Ivy's cell.

"Why are you still hanging around that white-faced loser? Don't you have any pride for yourself Harley?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Don't listen to her, Harley. She's just bitter because I rotted the plants that she's probably screwed by now!" Kid Rot laughed.

"Now Chester, don't be mean to my friends!" Quinn said.

"Yeah Chester, cheer up! We're going to get you out, and you won't ever have to see that green-faced, slimy sexualized version of Fiona from _Shrek_ over there!" Joker laughed. As Poison Ivy growled back her insults, Joker sprayed some acid from the flower on his coat down onto the iron lock of the jail cell door. When the acid had corroded the door's lock, Kid Rot quickly slid the door open and stepped out before Joker.

"Alright guys, let's get this party started!" Joker said as he withdrew a silver pistol from his purple suit. The three ran down the dark corridor, away from Kid Rot's former cell.

"You won't win Joker! Batman will just kick your ass like he did last time!" Poison Ivy laughed.


	3. Arkham Asylum Interview File I: Kid Rot

**Arkham Asylum Patient Interview File**

**Patient: **Chester "Kid Rot" Rotting-Field; **ID: 99667**

**Interview #: **1

**Dr. Murphy: **This is Dr. Denzel Murphy conducting the very first interview on our newest patient, Chester Rotting-Field, otherwise known by criminal alias: Kid Rot. I was recently switched to our new patient after my incident with Dr. Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as, Scarecrow. The Department of Grossology, the federal sector that was responsible for capturing Chester has given us a full file on our newest patient. It shows that Chester is under complete dominance by a parasitic organism that has taken complete control of his body after an experiment that Chester had conducted many months ago before he turned to crime. The doctors at Arkham are planning to "loosen up" the parasite so that we may make full analyses on how to remove the parasite. Chester had been transferred to Arkham Asylum after an incident in Ringworm Penitentiary, where he had been sent to after escaping a mudslide of rot in a national park and murdering 10 people in a string of burglaries. He had tried to escape, but was later stopped by two agents in the Grossology Department.

**[Door Opens]**

**Dr. Murphy: **Hello Chester, welcome to…

**Kid Rot: **_Don't…._call me Chester! Chester is dead. There is only Kid Rot!

**Dr. Murphy: **My apologies Kid Rot. Welcome to Arkham Asylum, I will be your doctor. My name is Denzel Murphy.

**Kid Rot: **I've only known you for a couple of seconds, and I already want to kill you.

**Dr. Murphy: **Why do you feel this way, Rot?

**Kid Rot: **Easy! Murdering people, seeing the flesh rot away off from their miserable bodies. It's what I live for!

**Dr. Murphy: **And why do you feel like you need to do this?

**Kid Rot:** Well, I kill because I want a place in the world. I want to be something that stands outside in the world instead of another face in the crowd.

**Dr. Murphy: **And do you think that this is what Chester would want? For you to kill hundreds of people just to be something that stands out?

**Kid Rot: **But of course! Why do you think I'm here in the first place? It is because Chester made that experiment so that he could stand out himself! This is what he wanted, so I'm doing him a favor.

**Dr. Murphy: **I'm sure Chester would not agree.

**Kid Rot: **Well I could care less about what Chester would think. This is _my _body now, and Chester is powerless to control it. He is a weakling..a nobody. Are there any more questions?

**Dr. Murphy: **No, that'll be all for today. Officer Cash, could you take Rot back to his cell?

**Cash: **Alright, Rot! Get up!

**Kid Rot: **Don't you _dare _order me around, Cash. Killer Croc may have taken your hand, but I'll rot the other one right off from your body.


	4. Chapter 2

**Two**

Within the thick darkness of the house in the early hours of morning, a light shone from the inside of the Archer residence's kitchen, where Abby Archer sat silently at the oak table. She looked towards the silent corner of the kitchen, where their orange cat that lay within the colors of blue of walls, purring as he slept through the night. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes and pulling heat away from the skin of her face as she stared down at the cover story of the gray newspaper before her, the enormous, black, thick letters staring back towards her.

**Kid Rot Transferred to Arkham Asylum in Gotham**

"Abby? Is that you?" Abby turned to see Ty Archer, her brother and co-worker in the Grossology Department, standing at the arching doorway of the kitchen, dressed in his blue shirt and white pajama bottoms. His jet black hair was scattered towards different directions, and his eyes were crimson with exhaustion. Ty yawned as he made his way down towards the table, perching next to his sister. The title of the newspaper caught his attention, and his tired expression transformed into a disappointed stare.

"Don't tell me…" Ty began.

"Ty, I can't help it. I can't imagine Chester, the Chester we knew, in that place." Abby sighed.

"Kid Rot murdered ten people, remember! He chose to be a criminal, just like all the other scum that they have locked away in that terrible place." Ty replied sternly.

"Do you really mean to tell me that you really think that he's someone like…I don't know….the Joker, or Killer Croc, or something? I hear awful stories about Arkham, where they take only the most violent criminals." Abby argued.

"Exactly what Kid Rot is. He didn't just _kill _ten people; he rotted the skin off their bodies and rotted their organs to the core. Don't tell me you don't think that a sicko like that doesn't deserve to be at Arkham.

"It just…..it still……" The thoughts trailed off and a melancholy silence fell upon Abby. Suddenly, Ty's Grossometer, which he kept in his pocket at every time, began to ring. He reached into the pocket of his pants and withdrew the tiny green communicator. Ty opened it, and Lab Rat appeared on the screen.

"Ty are you there?" Lab Rat called.

"Yeah Rat, what's up?" Ty asked.

"Get Abby and get to the Gag Lab…_now._" Lab Rat replied.

"Who could it be at this time of night? Don't tell me it's Sloppy Joe or Fartor or someone that's not any trouble and can't wait 'till morning." Abby groaned.

"No, it's worse. Guess who just broke out of Arkham." Lab Rat said.

"Chester?" Abby gasped.

"And he's not alone. Apparently, he killed seven people on his way out, and guess who was with him." Lab Rat continued. Abby and Ty remained in a suspenseful silence, but Lab Rat broke it: "The Joker, he's along with Chester."

"The Joker? Oh my God…" Abby shivered.

"Still think Chester doesn't deserve to be at Arkham? Don't worry Lab Rat; we'll be there in about ten minutes." Ty replied.

"I need you here in six. If Kid Rot's with the Joker, who knows what kind of havoc _those _two could cause." Lab Rat replied.


	5. Arkham Asylum Interview File: Riddler

**Arkham Asylum Patient Interview File**

**Patient: **Edward "The Riddler" Nygma**; ID: **45326

**Interview #: **39

**Dr. Kellerman: **This is Dr. Henry Kellerman conducting my 39th patient interview on Edward Nygma, otherwise known as The Riddler. His ID is 45326. Nygma shows to have no form of progress ever since our first interview when he was first brought to Arkham Asylum by Batman. He still shows to have some form of desire to show the world that he is more intelligent than all the people there combined, and he still wishes to outsmart Batman. I am not looking forward to our newest interview, especially after the befriending he and our newest patient at the Asylum, Kid Rot, have had. After a conversation that he and Rot had, he was taken into isolation after throwing a tantrum.

**[Door Opens]**

**Dr. Kellerman: **Hello Edward, come in.

**Riddler: **Hello Henry. You're looking good today.

**Dr. Kellerman: **Thank you Edward. Now, I want to discuss the event that occurred about two days ago with your new friend.

**Riddler: **Ah yes, Chester, or as he likes to be called: Kid Rot.

**Dr. Kellerman: **I want to ask you about what occurred when you were sent into isolation.

**Riddler: **Oh, that. Well, Rot and I were discussing our ideals, and to make a long story short, I was so excited that they sent me to isolation.

**Dr. Kellerman: **That's pretty vague, Riddler. I need more info.

**Riddler: **Oh….very well. You see, Chester is a bright boy, just an accident of his own mistake. He sees what I see, knows what I know! He knows that that freak in a Halloween costume, Batman, is nothing more than a crazy criminal, just like the rest of us!

**Dr. Kellerman: **And what exactly caused you to go into isolation?

**Riddler: **Well, I was just telling him, in a very excited manner all the sorts of fun we could have when we get out Arkham, and the guards didn't like that.

**Dr. Kellerman: **Wait, are you planning an escape attempt?

**Riddler: **Maybe. Joker will probably have his share of fun with my new friend.

**Dr. Kellerman: **Don't tell me you've been contact with the Joker again, Edward. What is Joker planning with Rot?

**Riddler: **Oh, just some fun: Gossiping, playing games, turning half the city into slabs of rot…you know, just the fun stuff.


	6. Chapter 3

**Three**

The bright, blazing light of the Bat signal sliced through the immense darkness of the early Gotham morning like a hot knife through butter. The large headlight ended on the surface of the thick, black clouds that hung heavily underneath the charcoal skies, imprinting the symbol of a large bat against the clouds' black surface. There was a sudden clap of thunder within the clouds, and droplets of thick rain began to journey down towards the city.

With droplets of water crashing down against the lens of his glasses, Jim Gordon gazed up at the flashing skies with his arms crossed. There was another flash of lightning, which illuminated the night skies like an ersatz sun. There were the sounds of thunder amongst the sounds rapid gunfire and screams. Gordon sighed and looked down towards the floor disdainfully, shaking his head disappointedly.

"When did this city get so screwed up?" Gordon sighed. Suddenly, there was the sound of the grapple clutching the ceiling, then the sound of a grinding rope. Gordon turned slowly to see the tall, muscular man with a black cape and cowl shaped into the form of an enormous bat.

"So Jim, what's happened?" Batman questioned, walking closer towards Gordon.

"For starters, you-know-who's up to another one of his tricks." Gordon replied.

"Joker?" Batman asked. Gordon nodded.

"Yep, a breakout's happened at Arkham." Gordon replied.

"That clown always manages to get out of there." Batman said.

"No, it wasn't _Joker _who broke out this time. He broke into the asylum and brought out a new friend." Gordon replied.

"Who?" Batman asked.

"I don't remember the kid's name, Kid Boil?" Gordon replied.

"Kid Rot. I remember him. Those two kids from the Department of Grossology brought him into the prison in Ringworm City, and he was later brought here." Batman explained.

"Apparently, this _Kid Rot's _powers are pretty dangerous, and with him running around with that white-faced maniac in Gotham, who knows what Joker could do?" Gordon said.

"I'll get those two back. I usually work alone, but in this case, I'll need those two kids' help to get Rot back. In the meantime, you should send police force out into Gotham and try to get some leads." Batman instructed.

"Will do, Batman." Gordon replied, turning around for a moment. "What will happen if those two try to destroy the city?" However, when Gordon had turned around to face Batman once again, Batman had vanished into the darkness of the Gotham night.

"I'm guessing that you have it under control." Gordon chuckled.


	7. Arkham Asylum Interview File II: Ivy

**Arkham Asylum Patient Interview File**

**Patient: **Dr. Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isely; **ID: **67945

** Interview #: **76

**Dr. Cassidy: **This is Dr. Sarah Cassidy conducting interview 76 on Dr. Pamela Lillian Isely, better known by her criminal alias: Poison Ivy. Isely has shown to have calmed down after her breakout attempt from Arkham, but her relationship with our newest patient, Chester Rotting-Field, also known as Kid Rot, still seems shaky. Just this morning, Isely seems to have thrown food at Chester in the cafeteria, and Chester later responded by sneaking into Isely's cell and rotting away a plant that she has kept away inside her cell, which made her extremely furious, lead her to start making threats to Chester, and later led her to be placed in isolation. She seems to have had calmed herself down, and she is now coming in to conduct her interview.

**[Door Opens]**

**Dr. Cassidy: **Hello Dr. Isely, how are you this afternoon.

**Poison Ivy: **Well, they've just let me out of isolation after I swore to get back at that filthy Kid Rot for rotting away one of my precious babies. How the hell do you think I feel?

**Dr. Cassidy: **You were heavily attached to the plant you kept in your cell?

**Poison Ivy: **I am attached to all plants, dear. There are no plants in the world that I don't love with all my heart, and it breaks my own heart when filthy dirt-bags like Chester cause them harm.

**Dr. Cassidy: **As a former botanist and chemist, you do know that rotting only causes plants to grow larger and stronger, right?

**Poison Ivy: **But of course I do, love! But there's something different about Chester's rot. It doesn't possess any nutrients that can be used by plants for it to grow! Once the plant that Chester touches rots, it rots.

**Dr. Cassidy: **I'm sorry that your plant had been killed.

**Poison Ivy: **Thank you, honey, but I don't need your sympathy. All I need to do is get that Rot when he least expects it, and make him pay for hurting another one of my babies.

**Dr. Cassidy: **You do know that if you are making threats like this, I will be forced to report it to the guards.

**Poison Ivy: **[laughs]…don't worry, dear. The guards can try to hold me down, but I know a few tricks on how to…_persuade…_them to let me do what I want.


	8. Chapter 4

**Four**

Quietly shutting the door behind him, The Director entered into his office and flicked on the lights, revealing the features of his windowless, gray colored room. A silver desk stood at the far end of the room, where a computer with a camera sat alongside other various office desk materials. The thin, gray carpet of the office had been steam-cleaned and vacuumed twice during this week, and the office air was heavy with the scent of the pink flowers that were growing from the Bonsai tree that was placed on a table in the corner of the room.

"A clean office is a happy office." The Director sighed with a heavy whiff of the office's scent. In the identical moment, The Director heard his phone ring and groaned He walked across the large office, his shoes thudding against the carpet, towards the silver phone that stood on his desk. He reached towards the phone and pulled it up to his ear.

"Yes, what is it now?" The Director sighed, placing his hand on his temple and shaking his head.

"Director! It's an emergency. There's been a security breach in the building and…oh God! No!" A feverish voice spoke across the phone. The Director could feel his heart speed up and sweat begin to trickle down his neck.

"What is it? What's going on?" The Director yelled.

"Harley Quinn is in here! How did she….no….no….NO!" The sound of the man's voice was replaced by the crashing of materials across the room and the sound of Harley Quinn's laughter. Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot.

"Oh my God! I need to get out of here, and fast!" The Director shrieked, rambling through his desk materials to find the button. Suddenly, the door to his office opened, and there was the sound of a cocking pistol.

"Leaving to go somewhere, Director?" Kid Rot asked, aiming a pistol towards The Director's head.


	9. Arkham Asylum Interview File II:Kid Rot

**Arkham Asylum Patient Interview File**

**Patient: **Chester "Kid Rot" Rotting-Field; **ID: **99667

**Interview #: **3

**Dr. Murphy: **This is Dr. Denzel Murphy conducting Interview 3 once again on our newest patient, Chester Rotting-Field, also known as Kid Rot. Chester shows to be uncooperative in trying to reform himself, possibly due to his obsessive need to stand out in society. These thoughts of standing out in the society and these murderous actions done by Chester are done by the parasite in his brain, but it shows that there is little to no way of removing the parasite from his nervous system without killing Chester in the process. I don't think even Dr. Young, before she was killed by the Joker, could have done much about the parasite, even with Project Titan. The best we can do right now is just try to convince the parasite to change his ways.

**[Door Opens]**

**Dr. Murphy: **Hello Chester, have a seat.

**Kid Rot: **I've told you once and I'll tell you again, you stupid man. Chester no longer exists! I am Kid Rot!

**Dr. Murphy: **Please, I apologize Kid Rot. Have a seat. Now, I want to discuss the event that happened recently with the Riddler, and I want you to share your thoughts on Batman.

**Kid Rot: **The Bat? I don't care much about the man behind the mask, just the skin that I can rot in order to become the greatest criminal here in Gotham.

**Dr. Murphy: **Is this driven by the same desire to stand out in society?

**Kid Rot: **How else? I'll be even more famous than the Joker if I were to kill Batman. Hell, while I'm at it, I could also kill the biggest, richest man in Gotham: Bruce Wayne. Then, I'll kill…

**Dr. Murphy: **That's enough Rot. Why do you feel that you should become famous by murdering everyone in your path rather than by doing good things in society, like Dr. Martin Luther King or Mother Teresa, or, since Chester used to be a brilliant scientist, you could make great scientific advancements, like Marie Curie or Albert Einstein.

**Kid Rot: **Because doctor, they're not as memorable.

**Dr. Murphy: **Please, explain

**Kid Rot: **The biggest murderers in the world are the best-known ones, and I can be the biggest murderer in all the world if I tried, like Charles Manson or Adolf Hitler. Those guys are known by the world for their crimes.

**Dr. Murphy: **With a little help, we can change that Rot. We can make you a fine, brilliant, notable member of society.

**Kid Rot: **I don't need your help, doctor. I can become the greatest, most notable person in the world. I could continue my career by killing Batman, or maybe that bitch Poison Ivy, or maybe….you.


	10. Chapter 5

**Five**

With the dry earth outside Ringworm Junior High crunching underneath the soles of their shoes, Abby and Ty Archer walked stealthily towards the back of the school building, where on the roof stood large, glass windows that stared down towards the corridor where their lockers were. Ty cursed under his breath as he struggled to find his grapple gun while Abby silently and quickly found hers.

"Yes, I finally found the damn thing!" Ty whispered.

"You should really consider being more organized." Abby replied coldly, aiming her own grapple gun towards the roof of the building. She fired, blasting a long, silver rope with a mechanical claw at the end zooming towards the edge of the roof. The gun then toted Abby across the air towards the edge of the room, and Ty repeated her action.

"Is there something wrong, Abby? You haven't said a word since we came here." Ty asked, putting away his grapple and moving towards one of the windows, which had a latch that had been secretly installed by the Grossologists in order to enter the building.

"This just doesn't feel right, Ty. Chester's a good kid; we can help him if we put in the effort." Abby protested.

"Chester is a _criminal, _Abby. He chose this path, and instead of choosing to make himself better, he just wanted to be better than people of the society. He's not any better than Lance Boil or Sloppy Joe or Insectiva." Ty responded, flipping the latch and opening the window.

"What about Dr. Young from Arkham? If we brought him back to Arkham, maybe she could help him. She specializes in that kind of stuff. If she was able to work with the Titan Project…" Abby argued.

"The Titan Project was probably less complicated than removing a parasite from the nervous system. Besides, even _if _Dr. Young could've helped Chester, she can't now. She's dead, remember?" Ty replied. A surprised expression came over Abby.

"Dead?" Abby asked.

"Joker killed her when he tried to take over Arkham Asylum. Don't you remember?" Ty asked.

"Oh yeah." Abby replied sadly. Ty leaped through the window of the building and landed in the dark corridor of the school building with Abby following behind her. The two moved towards their lockers, where they activated their locks to open the secret passages to the Gag Lab. The lockers sank into the ground below them, revealing two doorways into the Gag Lab. Ty and Abby entered into their entrances, and the lockers returned to their original position behind them

Batman remained standing silently before the window as he watched Ty and Abby disappear into the entrances into the Gag Lab. He then pressed the tele-communicator in his cowl.

"Oracle, are you there?" Batman called.

"Yep, what's up?" Oracle replied.

"I'm going into laboratory the two Grossologists have. I need you to find any information you have on Kid Rot and why Joker would want to use Kid Rot for any one of his plans." Batman explained.

"Will do, Bruce." Oracle replied cheerfully.

The door to the Gag Lab opened, allowing Abby and Ty to enter inside.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you for about 20 minutes now!" Lab Rat snapped.

"Jeez, take it easy Lab Rat." Ty said as the two approached the small desk where Lab Rat worked. Lab Rat sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead in frustration. Hermes, the mouse that stood on his shoulder, squeaked silently as he did.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about what's happened, and the Director hasn't called yet." Lab Rat apologized.

"The Director hasn't called in?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird. I'm worried something's gone wrong in the Department of Grossology headquarters." Lab Rat explained.

"That's impossible! The Department of Grossology headquarters is located in a remote, airtight location. There's no way that anyone could have found it. Not even Lance Boil could find it, and he used to work for us." Ty argued.

"Kid Rot may not be able to find it, but the Joker could." A voice spoke from the shadows in the corner of the Gag Lab. The three teenagers watched as an ebony figure emerged from the shadows. A black cape and cowl covered the man's body, and his gray, armored shirt had the symbol of a black bat on the chest.

"Batman?" Abby asked.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Lab Rat questioned.

"I knew that this place had to have air ducts somewhere. If I was able to enter this place this easily, the Joker will have no problem finding the Department of Grossology headquarters." Batman explained.

"No kidding?" Abby asked.

"Do you think that the Joker's there now?" Ty added. Suddenly, there was a ping, and static emerged on the screen of the large television where the Director made his transmissions.

"Hey! There's an incoming transmission from the Director now." Lab Rat announced.

"Great! The Director's safe." Abby sighed in relief.

"Guess again, Abby Archer." A slightly obnoxious voice spoke. The image of a blond-haired woman with white makeup on her face, a black mask over her blue eyes, and a sexy white outfit with a combination of purple and red appeared on the screen. A large pistol was clutched in her right hand, and a wicked smile was curved on her black lips.

"Is that Harley Quinn?" Abby asked.

"In the flesh! And that old fart of a Director of yours is having fun with us too!" Harley giggled as she pulled the Director, who had a cover around his mouth, towards her.

"Let him go, Quinn!" Ty roared.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, handsome? I'll put a bullet in your skull when you come!" Harley snapped. Batman then stepped before the screen, and Harley gasped.

"B-man! It's great to see you! I haven't seen you since Arkham!" Harley said.

"You won't get away with this Quinn. I'll stop you and your boyfriend and send you two back to where you belong, in a cell in Arkham." Batman replied.

"Tough words Bats, but can you walk the walk?" Harley giggled. Batman narrowed his eyes. The Director then shrieked for help behind the cover on his mouth. An angry expression appeared on Harley's face.

"Oh, quiet you!" Harley snapped. There was the sound of gunfire, and the Director fell backwards with a pain-filled scream. The three teens gasped in fear.

"I only shot him in the shoulder, but the next one's going for his forehead. Come on kiddies! Save your old man!" Harley challenged, kicking the webcam on the Director's computer. Static returned to the television screen.

"That evil bitch! She's going to pay for hurting him!" Abby growled.

"You two know the building more than I do. You two should go and stop Harley. I'll have to stay here in the lab." Batman explained.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"Knowing the Joker, this is just a distraction and a trap. Not to mention that there could be something he wants from the Department of Grossology. While you two are gone, he's going to send one, or some, of his goons down here to kill Lab Rat or go through your files." Batman explained.

"That makes sense." Ty replied.

"Let's go Ty. I'm going to kick Harley in her teeth for hurting the Director." Abby growled. The two Grossologists then moved into action.


	11. Telephone Call: Joker and Killer Croc

**Telephone Call Between The Joker and Killer Croc**

**[Phone Rings]**

**The Joker: **Hello, hello? Who is this? Croc, is that you?

**Killer Croc: **No, it's Harley. Yes it's me!

**The Joker: **Don't get funny with me Croc! _I'm _the one that makes the jokes around here. Did you do what I asked you?

**Killer Croc: **Get out of Arkham and help Harley get out? No prob. Harley's coming your way now.

**The Joker: **Good, and was there too much trouble getting out?

**Killer Croc: **A couple of guards got in my way…but I made a nice snack out of them. [laugh]

**The Joker: **You never cease to amuse me, Croc old boy. [laugh]

**Killer Croc: **I also found the Department of Grossology headquarters, like you asked me to.

**The Joker: **Good. Then just wait there until Harley and Rot make their move there. Batman or the two Gross-brats will come running down there to see if their director is safe. Harley will have taken him down to the sewers, and you can wait until they come.

**Killer Croc: **What will I do then?

**The Joker: **Well, I'm getting a hunch that Grossologists don't taste as nasty as they sound. [laugh]


	12. Chapter 6

**Six**

The GRS-1 screeched its wheels against the forest floor as it halted before a large tree. The front door of the automobile opened and Abby and Ty, armed with their goo blasters, leaped out into the forest. The forest was silent, disturbed only by the sounds of the tweeting birds and rustling trees. As they walked further down the forest, the heavy aroma of blood grew heavy in the air, alongside the familiar sent of rotting flesh.

"I smell blood. That can't be a good sign."Abby said.

"Abby, Ty, over here!" A voice whispered. The two quickly walked around a tree where the sound had originated from, only to see a wounded guard, dressed in a blue uniform, with blood seeping through a wound on his shoulder.

"Ryan, are you alright?" Abby asked, immediately kneeling down and withdrawing her tiny first-aid kit from her uniform.

"I'm fine, Abby." Ryan responded, grunting from the sting of the alcohol against his wound.

"What happened here?" Ty asked.

"We were ambushed by Harley Quinn and Kid Rot. We tried to stop them, but they were too strong. They got into the Department building and starting killing everyone inside. I was only able to get a few people out." Ryan explained.

"The Department of Grossology headquarters is one of the most secretly-placed locations in the world. How could Joker possibly find a way in?" Abby asked.

"I heard that Joker had sent someone through the sewage lines in order to find the headquarters. I don't know who it was he sent." Ryan explained.

"Stay here. We'll go check out what's inside." Abby instructed.

"Kid Rot's left, by the way. He and Joker left about an hour before you came. As for Harley Quinn, she's still in the building, and I think she's got people trapped inside. You've got to stop her." Ryan pleaded.

"Don't worry Ryan, we'll get _her _and then Joker. They'll pay for what they did." Abby promised. Suddenly, Abby's Grossometer began to ring. She quickly withdrew it from her pocket, and opened it, revealing Batman on her screen.

"Batman? What's up?" Abby asked.

"I've been in contact with Oracle and started to tap into the security cameras of the Department of Grossology headquarters. Joker was in there before, and he left with something from there. I don't know what it is yet. Harley Quinn's still in the building with hostages inside, and I think your director was taken down into the sewers of the headquarters." Batman reported.

"The sewers? Why did Harley Quinn bring him down there?" Ty asked.

"Someone got into the building through the sewers, and Quinn's bringing the Director down there to keep him captive. My best guess would be that the same person who found the headquarters is keeping the Director hostage. I think it may be Killer Croc." Batman responded.

"Killer Croc!" Abby and Ty gasped.

"That's right, so you'll have to work fast. Joker may be up to something else. I'm going to leave the Gag Lab and stay on his trail. It's the only choice." Batman replied.

"Alright. Ty, let's go find that crazy witch." Abby replied, quickly putting away her Grossometer and rushing through the forest towards the door of the Department of Grossology building, trying to ignore the several corpses of guards littered across the ground…


	13. Segment from Warden Quincy Sharp's Diary

**From the Diary of Warden Quincy Sharp…**

_Dear Diary, _

_Days have been sad here in Arkham, now that many people have died due to that maniac's control over the prison. Among the dozens of people that were killed in the Joker's control over Arkham Asylum was one of our most brilliant minds…Dr. Penelope Young. The Joker was able to take control of her Titan Project and transform it into a weapon that he could use against the city of Gotham. Joker may have turned Dr. Young's experiment into a sick weapon against mankind, but I will not allow something like that to go to waste because of one filthy dog that rests here in Arkham. I've decided to move the experimentations down to the Department of Grossology building, where they will further the experimentations and hopefully find a cure to this disgusting disease that plagues my city. _


	14. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"No please, you don't have to do this!" The henchman shrieked as he cold metal of the silver pistol shocked the skin of his forehead. Suddenly, Kid Rot pulled the trigger, and a bullet blasted into the henchman's skull. With blood scattering across the air, the henchman fell dead at the floor, a puddle of blood forming underneath his carcass. Fartor remained hiding behind the desk, his face shocked at the sight of the deceased henchmen scattered across the office. Footsteps reared closer towards him, and Fartor's eyes met the purple shoes that stood before him.

"Now that you know how we handle things Fartor, maybe you'll tell us where the bombs are." Joker giggled, gently placing the barrel of his own pistol against the glass of his metallic suit.

"Please, Joker! I've got nothing for you! I don't know what bombs you're talking about!" Fartor cried.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me you overgrown fart! I'm talking about your fart bombs! Where are they?" Joker demanded.

"You mean _those _fart bombs? They were confiscated from me by the Department of Grossology and transferred to Gotham." Fartor explained.

"Gotham, you say? Well, I wanted the action to take place in Ringworm, but- what the hell-Kid Rot, we're taking our little party to Gotham." Joker explained.

"What about Fartor?" Kid Rot asked. Joker turned around and returned his glance toward Fartor.

"You know, for your honesty, I've decided to give you a little….present. One that's located only in Gotham." Joker giggled.


	15. Arkham Asylum Interview File: Zsasz

**Arkham Asylum Patient Interview File**

**Patient: **Victor Zsasz; **ID: **15674

**Interview #: **145

**Dr. Whistler: **This is Dr. Gretchen Whistler conducting Interview number 145 on patient Victor Zsasz, one of my now-regular patients here in Arkham Asylum. Victor Zsasz had been placed in patient isolation only recently after threatening to kill one of the guards. He had, however, been detained in murdering the guard just in time.

**(Door Opens)**

**Dr. Whistler: **Hello again Victor. It's good to see you again.

**Victor Zsasz: **Hello doctor.

**Dr. Whistler: **I wish to speak about the recent trip to isolation.

**Victor Zsasz: **I was just…inspired….by our new patient.

**Dr. Whistler: **You mean Chester Rotting-Field?

**Victor Zsasz: **Kid Rot.

**Dr. Whistler: **This is the second time Kid Rot has caused one of the inmates to behave in a violent manner. The Riddler had also been sent into isolation because of him.

**Victor Zsasz: **You see, doctor, Kid Rot sees things in the same way that we do: he knows that Batman is just another villain like the rest of us! He makes this grim façade of being a hero. He's nothing more than a liar, a man who deserves to be another cut on my skin.

**Dr. Whistler: **What did Kid Rot make you feel when you were around him?

**Victor Zsasz: **Enlightened…..like there's someone here to share in my interests. It made me want to leave the asylum and continue my work…

**Dr. Whistler: **You mean murder more of Gotham's citizens?

**Victor Zsasz: **Exactly, but the people here won't allow me…

**Dr. Whistler: **We _cannot _allow you to continue your work Victor. It would be counter-productive to your progress.

**Victor Zsasz: **You're exactly like them! You don't understand! This is what I was meant to do! This is what Kid Rot supports me in doing!

**Dr. Whistler: **I'm increasing the dosage of your medication…

**Victor Zsasz: **You ignorant bitch! I'll finish you!

**Dr. Whistler: **Oh God! Guards!

**(Door slams open)**

**Guard: **Get down on the ground, Zsasz!

**Aaron Cash: **Get down Zsasz!

**Victor Zsasz: **I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!

**Dr. Whistler: **Hold him down. I'll give him the medication.

**(Victor Zsasz quiets down)**

**Aaron Cash: **You might as well give up on this guy Whistler. There's no hope for him.

**Dr. Whistler: **I don't agree Mr. Cash. I'll keep working for a treatment for this man. Underneath his violent, homicidal personality is a decent man.

**Aaron Cash: **Alright, let's take this animal back to his cell.


	16. Chapter 8

**Eight**

"No, don't do this! I'm just a…." The man cried.

"Shut up!" Kid Rot growled, pulling the trigger. The bullet blasted into the man's stomach, and Kid Rot slammed him against the concrete sidewalk. Joker quickly jammed an unconscious Fartor into the backseat of the automobile, closed the door, and stepped into the driver's seat.

"Well don't just stand there! Get in!" Joker snapped. Kid Rot quickly rushed to the side of the car and stepped into the front passenger seat, closing the door behind him as he sat down.

"Are you sure that it was good to leave the Grossologists back in their headquarters?" Kid Rot asked as Joker started the car.

"Why wouldn't it? We already have the Titan. They can have their precious headquarters." Joker responded.

"And Harley?" Kid Rot asked. A malevolent giggle slipped out from Joker's lips.

"Let's just say that these Grossologists are going to get a little surprise….a little surprise I was able to arrange out of Arkham…."


End file.
